Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th gameria. It was announced on April 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014 will be featured as the new chefs in the game. It was confirmed on their blog and Facebook page, as well it will be coming soon. It is located in Powder Point. According to the preview announced on Wednesday, May 14, 2014, once again, there will be both a chef and a server. New Features *Filter items by theme, by clothing type, and if you own some or not already (the last one is for furniture) *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 doughnuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers *Alberto *Mitch *Radlynn *Professor Fitz *Edna *James *Connor *Boomer *Skyler *Ivy *Foodini *Hope *Clover *Big Pauly *Papa Louie 'Locals' *Rudy (Closer) * * * * 'Closers' *Quinn *Jojo *Rudy * * * * Ingredients 'Shape Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter *Round Shape Cutter 'Doughs' *Regular Dough *Chocolate Dough * * * 'Frosting' *Strawberry (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Chocolate (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) 'Spreadables' *Crushed Peanuts (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Rainbow Sprinkles (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Chocolate Chips (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) 'Drizzles' *Vanilla (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Strawberry (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) 'Fillings or Jellies' *Strawberry (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) 'Holiday Ingredients' 'Holiday Fillings or Jellies' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Shape Cutters' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Frosting or Icing' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Spreadables' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Drizzles' * * * * * * * * * * * * Holidays *Valentine's Day (as seen on sneak peek #5) * * * * * * * * * * * Badges To be determined. Updates *4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. *4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. *4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. *5/7/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. *5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. *5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. *5/28/2014: Trivia *Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. *Powder Point has a baseball team called the Powder Point Woolies. *The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's boyfriend, New Customer, & Super Picky Closer!!!! doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneek peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering from Papa's Donuteria!!!! Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:2014 games Category:Papa's Donuteria